El día del tal vez
by Hyuga Elias
Summary: No se puede vivir en el pasado y Tsunade lo tiene bien claro. Pero aún así, eso no impide que tenga algunos arrepentimientos.


Buenas. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que dejaron review al principio, haciéndome ver los errores de esta historia. No tengo aquí sus nombres (estoy en deskopt mode) pero que sepan que aprecio sus opiniones.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al mangaka Kishimoto Masashi. Tampoco me pertenece la imagen de portada (pongo esto por si es que aparece) no conozco al autor de esta, pero le salió hermosa.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Regalos de San Valentín" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

¡Disfruten!

(Lean las notas finales)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade salió temprano de su oficina esa vez. En realidad ni siquiera era de noche, pero ese día no era uno normal, como se encargaban de recordarle todas esas parejas felices por la calle. Era el "Día del amor", como se le conocía normalmente, pero en los últimos años para ella era "La fecha del tal vez".

La última Senju no era una persona que viviera en el pasado, pero desde la muerte de su compañero se permitía esta época para recordarle de una manera especial.

Poco antes de la muerte de Jiraiya, empezó a verle de manera diferente. Al principio no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero tarde se dio cuenta, tan solo cuando Fukasaku llevó a Konoha la noticia de que el Sannin había caído ante su antiguo alumno.

Mientras seguía su camino, el cual la llevaba a las afueras de la aldea, iba imaginando qué hubiera pasado de haber correspondido a todas esas propuestas para salir de parte de su compañero. En esos momentos la obvia respuesta era un rotundo no sin contemplaciones, apoyado por la fama de pervertido que tenía el Sabio de los Sapos. Sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba el qué habría pasado si le hubiese dicho que sí. Sabía que si Jiraiya estaba con alguien no le sería infiel, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera siendo un pervertido de alguna manera. Quien sabe, tal vez ella habría logrado corregirlo de alguna manera. Por momentos pensaba que hasta podría haber tenido una pequeña familia. Pero bueno, como ya está dicho, ella no vivía en el pasado ni en el hubiera, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Cuando llegó al final de su camino, vio lo que tenía enfrente: una roca inscrita con la palabra maestro, rodeada por otras tres piedras más pequeñas y en las cuales estaban clavados unos kunais que tenían un pequeño alambre. En el suelo estaba un libro, cuya portada decía: "La historia de un shinobi absolutamente audaz". Naruto en verdad había armado un buen lugar para la memoria de Jiraiya. Aunque le contó que también había unas flores de papel. Se preguntó dónde podían estar estas.

Luego de admirar de nuevo el pequeño monumento, le colocó unas flores y se arrodilló para decir una oración. Cuando terminó, no pudo contener más las lágrimas, y aún en ese estado trató de decir algo.

— ¿C-Cómo has estado?

Ella en realidad no esperaba respuesta, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir una mano apoyarse en su hombro y al escuchar una voz que creyó que nunca volvería a oír.

—Yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú, Tsunade?

La aludida se levantó sorprendida, y luego de darse la vuelta lentamente, casi se desmaya al ver a esa persona ahí, con un resplandor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—T-Tú —Dijo sorprendida.

—Sí, yo —Dijo con una sonrisa —Feliz San Valentín, Tsunade.

— ¡Feliz San Valentín, pervertido! —Dijo alegre y dándole un gran abrazo.

Ella no se lo creía, y ni bien llegó a el sus lágrimas salieron. No podía contenerse, y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

—Perdóname —Dijo entre los sollozos —Perdóname por haberte enviado a esa misión.

—Tsunade, no debes sentirlo. Si no hubiese ido allí, Konoha no existiría.

—Debí buscar otra forma, enviar otro espía.

—No Tsunade. Lo que está hecho no puede cambiarse, y de nada te sirve el arrepentirte. Por favor, ya no llores más. — Entonces, Tsunade sintió una suave brisa que parecía querer quitarle las lágrimas.

Así estuvo un rato, hasta que de repente cayó al suelo, y cuando intentó pararse descubrió la falta de fuerzas en sus piernas, además del dolor de cabeza. Cuando registró el lugar, encontró a la culpable tirada unos metros más allá de ella, vacía desde su llegada al lugar.

—Sake. Así que estoy borracha. — Eso significaba que todo lo anterior no fue real. Pero ella no se lamentó. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir, y no se arrepentía.

—Feliz San Valentín, pervertido. —Dijo al aire mientras volvía al pueblo.

Después de todo, no se puede vivir en el pasado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. De nuevo agradezco a todos los que me dieron sus opiniones.

Que tengan un buen día y feliz San Valentín. Matta´ne.


End file.
